coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7968 (3rd October 2012)
Plot Kirsty sets off for work leaving Tyrone to look after Ruby. Jason packs up his things ready to move into Maria's flat. Maria's worried sick that she might have cancer. Marcus tries to calm her down. Mandy arrives at Street Cars dragging a suitcase. She explains to Lloyd that she intends to return home to Nottingham as it's clear that Jenna doesn't want her around any more. Marcus calls in the salon and tells David and Kylie that Maria won't be in as she isn't well. Kylie reckons that she's swinging the lead. Roy and Hayley prepare to leave for America. Mary offers to help Anna run the café in their absence. Lloyd persuades Mandy to delay her return to Nottingham and move into his spare room for a few days and try to make it up with Jenna. Jason's supposed to be moving into the salon flat and is perplexed when he doesn't hear from Maria all day. Kirsty starts back at the factory. She tells the girls how it was Tyrone's idea that she should return to work and he would be a house-husband. Fiz bites her tongue. When Kirsty joins the factory girls for drinks in the Rovers, Fiz has a go at her reminding her that she's got a baby at home. Kirsty fumes. Lloyd orchestrates a meeting between Mandy and Jenna, but Jenna is hostile and appalled when she discovers that Mandy's planning to live with Lloyd for a while. She accuses them of carrying-on where they left off and leaves disgusted. Roy and Hayley finally leave for their holiday. Mary's thrilled as she surveys her new empire. Maria calls on Jason and comes clean about her cancer scare. Jason's shocked. Nick mentions holidays to Kylie and David. Kylie bitterly explains how they can't afford one. Maria asks Jason if they can postpone him moving in for now. Jason's disappointed when Maria declines his offer to accompany her to hospital, insisting that she has Marcus for that. Kirsty returns home from work and tells Tyrone how Fiz had a go at her. Tyrone keeps his counsel. Maria confides in Marcus that she's uncertain whether she really wants to live with Jason. Cast Regular cast *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall (Voice only) *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *First appearance of Charlie Wrenshall as Liam Connor Jr., taking over from Ollie & Elliott Barnett who made their final appearances on 23rd August 2012. *Last appearance of Hayley Cropper until 9th January 2013. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria confides in Jason about her fears, but declines his offer of help and turns to Marcus instead; Lloyd engineers a meeting between Jenna and Mandy; and Fiz struggles to keep her thoughts to herself when Kirsty returns to work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,920,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes